Chacun son chemin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Après la guerre, ce qu'avait vu Dean avait commencé à le changer, à changer sa façon de voir, et Seamus finit par se rendre compte que cela les avait éloigné...mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait cet état de fait durer!


**Titre** Chacun son chemin

**Personnages/Pairing**: Seamus/Dean

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Prompt utilisé**: post Tome 7, aigre doux et happy ending

**Nombre de mots**: 1090

* * *

**Chacun son chemin**

Dean et Seamus se retrouvèrent le lendemain de la Grande Bataille. Dean était amaigri, affaibli de ses mois de fuite face aux Mangemorts…Seamus eut le cœur serré de le voir ainsi, et le ramena chez lui.

Les journées coulaient, si semblables les unes aux autres.

C'est après l'enterrement de Fred que Dean parla pour la première fois pour dire autre chose qu'une banalité comme « Passe moi le sel ». Mme Finnnigan avait fait une remarque au sujet de « ce pauvre enfant tué dans cette guerre affreuse, alors qu'il aurait pu rester en sécurité, il avait des ascendances magiques sûres ». Dean avait plié sa serviette, fait d'une voix froide et dure une réflexion affreuse sur ceux qui avaient sût le sort réservé aux né-moldus, ces procès immondes pour vols de magie se terminant par le Baiser, et puis il était monté faire sa valise.

Seamus était resté longtemps assis sur son lit, à le regarder faire…

« Ne pars pas.

—Je veux aider pour la reconstruction. Poudlard a été touchée par la dernière Bataille, mais le monde sorcier tout entier est en pagaille. Mais tu ne le sais pas. »

Il partit sans un mot de plus.

Cependant le «Tu étais à l'abri, toi », flotta longtemps entre eux, imprononcé.

Seamus chercha longtemps ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il finit par ouvrir une auberge, en Irlande. Pas mal de boulot, mais le gain était correct. Les anciens Gryffondors venaient souvent boire une pinte ou deux et papoter, parlant des uns, des autres, de qui couchait avec qui, de ceux qui devenaient parents.

Ce n'était pas transcendant, mais c'était facile.

Il apprit qu'Olivier Wood avait fini par épouser Cho Chang et lui faire des triplettes, dont il proclamait déjà qu'elles seraient un trio de Poursuiveuses du tonnerre. Il félicita Hermione et Ron quand ils lui annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Il sut par Harry que Luna avait fini par se mettre en ménage avec Théodore Nott….Il apprit aussi que Dean avait déposé ses crayons, renoncé au dessin qu'il aimait tant et pour lequel il avait un vrai talent, et intégré le Ministère, dans le département de la Justice Magique, qu'il était l'étoile montante du département, qu'il se battait sur tous les fronts et entre autres pour que le vrai rôle de Severus Snape pendant la guerre soit enfin reconnu.

C'était loin d'être facile, un combat de tous les jours

Huit mois après la fin du conflit, une cérémonie eut lieu au Ministère où l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe fut décerné à l'espion de façon posthume.

Seamus n'y alla pas, après tout, Snape était mort, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? De la tombe, il était sûr que le corps en décomposition qui avait été Severus Snape serait fou de joie de se voir inscrit sur la liste des détenteurs de l'Ordre, pour le bien que cela lui faisait maintenant !

Dean ne s'arrêta pas là, devenant le plus jeune procureur de l'histoire du Mangamot, et s'attaquant à la mafia sorcière, qui avait profité de la désorganisation de la fin de la guerre pour proliférer.

C'est lors du mariage de Harry et Ginny qu'ils se revirent pour la première fois. Seamus y était venu avec Lavande et Dean avec Pansy Parkinson, qui voulait sûrement rendre Draco Malefoy jaloux **(0)**.

Ils s'observèrent, circonspects, de chaque côté de la piste de danse où Harry écrasait successivement les pieds de son épouse, de sa belle-mère et de ses belles-sœurs. C'est Dean qui adressa le premier la parole à l'autre mais, à la grande contrariété de Seamus, ce ne fut pas plus chaleureux que la façon dont il s'adressait à leurs autres amis.

Dean et lui étaient censés avoir une relation privilégiée, par Merlin !!

Seamus n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, et il était totalement hors de question qu'il renonce ! Dean ne le savait peut-être pas, mais leur amitié allait faire son grand come-back, que leur destin pendant la guerre ait été différent ou pas. Lorsqu'il reconduisit, en gentleman, Lavande chez elle et quitta la jeune femme sans plus qu'un baise-main, elle eut l'air déçue, mais seul Dean occupait son esprit à cet instant là.

Raison pour laquelle se présenter chez son ami à quatre heures du matin ne lui parut pas du tout déplacée.

Raison pour laquelle il fut abasourdi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, malgré l'heure, Dean s'était mis à sa table de travail en rentrant.

Et que sans le Glamour qu'il avait porté au mariage, il faisait facilement dix ans de plus.

« Laisse-moi t'aider…

— J'ignorais qu'on demandait une licence de droit pour tenir une auberge.

—…

—Pardon, c'était maladroit de ma part.

—Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais le droit, Dean, je n'y connais rien. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un égoïste, de vouloir ainsi tirer un trait sur les souffrances du passé, de vouloir avant tout me construire une vie à moi, mais je ne dois quand même pas être avoir le cœur si atrophié, puisque je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Seamus…

—C'est pour cela que je vais prendre quinze jours de vacances pour venir veiller sur toi.

— Je te demande pardon ? »

Finalement, c'était une collocation des plus logiques. Seamus vendit son auberge au bout de quelques mois et entra comme associé au Trois Balais. Il ne travaillait que le matin, ce qui lui permettait d'être au Ministère tous les jours à cinq heures, pour sortir Dean de force de son bureau, le traîner pour une balade, pour profiter de ses bons petits plats et l'envoyer se coucher tôt….ce qui n'empêchait pas Dean de se relever, souvent au milieu de la nuit, parce qu'il avait eu une idée pour un dossier.

Alors, Seamus en arriva à une autre solution, presque par hasard, un soir où la lumière dorée déclinante, le rire heureux de Dean, qui avait vu se conclure heureusement une histoire compliquée, et deux verres de Sancerre, lui donnèrent le courage de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Après tout, s'ils dormaient dans le même lit, il serait encore plus à même de forcer Dean à dormir un nombre d'heures honnête !

**(0) Ce qui fut un échec cuisant, puisqu'il finit par épouser Astoria Greengrass. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Pansy cependant : elle sut tout à fait se consoler dans les bras d'un multimilliardaire brésilien…puis dans ceux d'un armateur grec plein aux as…desquels elle passa dans le lit d'un sénateur américain avant d'épouser un prince italien. Pas la peine de vous faire du mouron pour elle !**


End file.
